


Stranded

by foxgut



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Digestion, F/F, Scat, Vore, disposal, fight, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgut/pseuds/foxgut
Summary: A pilot on a simple scientific mission crash lands on a strange planet, and encounters a hungry blue vixen.
Kudos: 2





	Stranded

### Originally published on 2019-05-08 at [foxgut.com.](https://foxgut.com/stranded.html)

_“Power plant re-initializing. Impulse drive is not currently functional. Please stand by.”_

“Fuck!"

Aura mashed the thrust lever over and over, trying to get the boost she so desperately needed as her ship lost precious speed. She nervously looked down to the engine status display, and back up out her cockpit window as she saw the lush green planet, and the faint beginnings of a glow from entering the atmosphere.

_“Power plant onli- Power plant re-initializing. Please stand by.”_

The vixen had come out here on a simple exploration mission. Way back in the system she had been residing in, some scientests had detected what might be some signs of an atmosphere in a distant planet. She just needed to jump to its system and run a few quick tests from a low orbit, and bring the data back to collect her bounty. It should’ve only taken a few minutes once she jumped out of hyperspace. The plan was to approach fast at a steep angle, slingshot around while just kissing the top of the atmosphere, and then start to jump back home.

Unfortunately she had managed to complete her jump directly in front of a derelict, unmarked outpost. With no time to react, her ship plowed directly into it while still at near relativistic speed. The shields managed to do their job, deflecting the brunt of the impact force with a blinding flash as they instantly went into overdrive. The sudden surge overwhelmed the main reactor, forcing it to shut down.

Such incidents were not particularly uncommon when leaving hyperspace in unknown destinations. Even modest ships such as hers were built to handle such collisions, though they usually damaged the reactors in the process. She would simply have to wait for the power plant to restart and auto repair itself enough to run all the critical systems again. It was an inconvenience, but not a mission or life threatening one... Until she realized her second mistake.

The estimates for the planet’s biological status had been way off. This wasn’t a new-life world, it was lush with blue foliage, with a large and thick atmosphere around. Her route had been meant to just barely scrape the top, but now she was about to plunge directly into it, without any way to correct her course.

Aura was doing her best to not panic as she started to feel the deceleration, listening for confirmation that the main propultion would finally fire again. A brilliant glow began to form around her ship, as the turbulent air started tossing to rotate and toss it around. She started to feel sick as the blue and green landscape flicked in and out of view, faster and faster before she realized the reaction control thrusters would probably still work! She couldn’t stop the plunge with them, but she could at least stabalize the ship. With great effort she started trying to fight the forces moving the craft around, until she could find a stable position facing straight up into space. Ready to fire upward as soon as she could...

_“Power plant online. Impulse drive online.”_

The fox slammed the throttle, and a brilliant plasma jet flew out from the bottom of the ship. Granting back some of the speed that had been lost, and starting to push her path back up from the ground. Pinned to the back of her seat from how hard she was running the engines, she looked to her map and speed indicator, sighing with relief as they confirmed she was overpowering the atmospheric drag.

The ship began to shudder as the thrust suddenly started to die.

_“Impulse drive overheat. Reducing thrust.”_

“Oh no you don’t!” With a button push she overrode the safety, again returning the ship to full power for a few seconds before it shuddered again.

_“Shield generator overheat. Shield generator overheat. Shield generator malfunction.”_

Once she shields were gone, everything quickly cascaded. No longer protected from the firey plunge through the atmosphere, Aura’s entire warning panel lit up.

_“Impulse drive overheat. Power plant overheat. Hull overheat. Power plant malfunction. Coolant pump overheat. Impulse drive malfunction. Backup battery overheat.”_

She fought to keep the engines running for as long as she could, but they soon gave out. Even the reaction thrusters began to die, the overheated power systems unable to even supply them any longer. The ship started to tumble again through the atmosphere, with pieces of its hull lit up red by the heat. She could even start to feel the heat through her thick armor suit, while she fruitlessly mashed the controls to try and get some sort of response. The warning lights and control panel flickered, not even having enough power to completely stay on.

The atmosphere slowed the ship considerably over the next minute, the glow from the air gradually subsiding as it approached the ground. Aura was still trying to control it, only getting an occasional sputter from one of the reaction thrusters as her ship flew upside-down. The tree line quickly approached, as she braced for the impact...

On the ground, at least one person was watching all of this unfold. Krystal had seen the bright flash in the sky early on, but didn’t take time to stare and gawk as she continued through the trees, focused on her bounty mission. She did look up a couple more times however, and realized the glowing object was coming directly towards her. It was hard to tell just how large it was, or just how large of an impact it would make. She ran to a nearby lake, quickly wading in until she was up to her neck. She watched the object as it approached the trees, and held her breath and let herself sink down just before it hit the tops.

The ship crashed through the branches and into a tree trunk, instantly splitting it in two. A wing hit the ground first, shearing it off as the rest of the ship tossed and rolled. The top side finally slammed into another tree, partially uprooting it as it came to a sudden halt. It stood balanced on its nose for a moment, before it slowly tipped back, and slammed into the ground. When Krystal was satisfied that all of the noises had stopped, she resurfaced to get a look at what had just happened. The impact wasn’t as bad as she had feared, though it did happen very close to where she was standing.

Aura groaned as she hyperventilated, her entire body in pain from the impact. Her armor suit had taken the worst of it, but there was only so much that a centimetre of composites and kinetic distributers could do to protect her from something like that. Though she had been saved from any fatal trauma, the force had been redistributed over her entire body, leaving much of it sore. At least nothing major seemed to be broken. She sat trying to regain her composure, and calm down a bit before figuring out what to do next. 

_“Minor damage to left wing detected. Exercise caution during aero-flight.”_

The vixen turned to her left, groaning when she saw the wing - About ten metres from her ship. She might have also seen a blue bikini and loincloth-clad vixen emerging from the nearby lake if another voice didn’t make her turn back right away.

_“Reactor containment possibly compromised. Please visit an authorized service center immedie-”_

She cleared the warnings to silence the now almost insulting voice. Most of the panels in the ship were dead, but the scientific module that was installed to collect atmospheric data was still operating, and showed the air was livable with no obvious toxins for her. She decided she should get out to fully assess the damage, and try to set up a camp. She unbuckled her restraints and tried to open the canopy, but it was jammed. Reluctantly she decided to fire the explosive bolts to force it off. She reached for the lever...

Aura had always been a bit annoyed by the control scheme of this ship. So many controls were needlessly combined together; For instance, the lever to simply blow off the canopy could also be pushed the other way to activate the seat ejection. Krystal was only feet away and trying to figure out if anything was still alive in the crashed ship when the top flew off, along with a seat containing a screaming vixen. The seat flew above the tall trees before its parachute deployed, and its unrestrained occupant fell out. The blue fox stepped back as the stranger plummeted and landed directly in front of her, while the seat floated gracefully back to the ground.

“Oooowwwww...” Her suit had mostly been spent in the first crash, making that faceplant into the ground more painful. Still, at least she didn’t seem to have broken anything. She whimpered and groaned, slowly looking up to see a blue fox looming just above her, staring down with a look of admonishment and pity on her face.

Krystal did truly feel a bit sorry for that other fox. She was tempted to try and help, or at least just let her be. She didn’t look like much of a threat, but she was still an unknown factor that was very close to her bounty. Just in case, she had to dispose of her.

Aura had just begun to push herself up when the blue vixen tackled her to the ground. She was too stunned to immediately react as vulpine held a knee to her neck, forcing her face into the ground while she started to pry at the armor plating. The predator wouldn’t be able to dispose of the intruder with all of those bulky metals and composites around. As she pried, the dim light between the plating suddenly began to glow brighter as its wearer got her bearings and got ready to fight.

“Get off!” Assisted by her suit, Aura was able to push off of the ground and onto her feet in a single motion. Krystal was tossed backwards, stumbling until she hit the wrecked ship. She stared as her prey turned to face her, bearing her teeth, and grabbing her staff. The staff extended and glowed as she dashed toward her opponent, raising it up to strike.

The blunt end of the staff came down toward Aura’s head, and she quickly reached up to block it. It struck her wrist and rolled off the armor, only leaving a small mark on the metal. The blue fox swung again, aiming to sweep her off her feet before her opponent’s elbow struck her in the face. She stumbled back, giving Aura the chance to land a blow on her muzzle.

Aura took the chance to try to grab Krystal’s staff away. She grabbed hold of the head and tried to yank it away. The blue fox managed to hold on, and the other vulpine saw it light up before a blast of freezing air burst out. She was staggered back as ice formed on her armor, before another swing of the staff hit her face and knocked her to the ground. Krystal stepped on her back to keep her pinned, as she tried to figure out how to quickly get that armor off. There was a large glowing module attached to the back that looked important. She raised her staff, and thrust it into the device as hard as she could.

With a brilliant flash, the power core shattered under the force of the swing. The remains flickered for a moment before going dark. With the unit disabled, the magnetically bonded armor plates simply fell away from Aura's body. Only the dead electromagnetic under-suit remained, on its own barely more protective than a regular shirt. Keeping a knee on her prey's back, Krystal grabbed hold of its collar and began to tear it away. She pulled the entire suit off, discovering that the vulpine had only been wearing a bra and panties underneath. It was quite a sight to appreciate, but she didn't want to waste any more time by admiring that beautiful, doomed form.

Aura squirmed weakly underneath the blue fox, still doing her best to put up a fight when she was suddenly rolled onto her back. She froze for a moment when she found herself facing Krystal's lips. She watched as she licked them, before her jaws started to yawn open. She got a whiff of warm fox breath as those razor sharp teeth were presented to her. She looked confused as she looked around the pink, fleshy maw, and down the dark throat while the jaws stretched impossibly wide, before she realized what the fox was about to do.

"N-no!" Her struggles intensified, but she was absolutely exhausted from the fight. Krystal's hands came to grip her shoulders, starting to lift her up off the ground and into her waiting mouth. Aura shouted and tried to pull back as her nose, and muzzle were forced down the throat. The predator easily kept her in place, pushing her shoulders past her lips with practiced speed. Her gullet wrapped tightly around her head and began to tug, helping to pull her down towards the rumbling stomach.

Krystal leaned back until she was sitting down, pulling Aura up with her as she started to swallow her breasts. She still tried to struggle, reaching to push against the predator's chest as she desperately tried to keep herself from slipping further. The vixen barely paid any mind to it, while sliding her hands down to her prey's hips. In one smooth motion she lifted her butt up off the ground, while tilting her head back and continuing to push. Sliding her prey's belly down her throat, leaving only her tail and legs dangling outside.

All the while Aura had thrashed and struggled, but she was powerless to stop the blue fox from swallowing. The esophagus clamped down on her body, almost crushingly tight as it contracted and kept pushing her deeper. Her snout hit the bottom of the gullet, before the valve gave way and allowed it to slip inside. She gagged as her face was mashed into the bottom of the pit, directly into a pool of acrid smelling bile. She whimpered, realizing she had reached the stomach.

Krystal let go of her prey, leaving her legs dangling freely in the air as gravity and her gullet pulled them the rest of the way inside. She rubbed her growing belly as more of the vulpine piled in, making it bulge out over her loincloth. It glroped and groaned wetly, already beginning to produce more acid before its latest meal was even fully inside. She tried to take just a moment to relax, leaning back on her hands as she slurped down her prey’s hips while her belly continued to swell. Her knees and ankles vanished, before the predator’s jaws snapped shut around her feetpaws. 

With one final gulp, the vulpine was completely sealed inside of the predator’s digestive system. She sighed, leaning forward and rubbing her gut as the rest of her prey was forced down into it. It was wonderful to just take a moment to enjoy her food struggling in its rightful place, as her stomach churned and gurgled, already working on digesting that struggling lump of meat.

*Uuurrrrrrhhhhhp!*

Aura acked as the cramped stomach got tighter with that rude belch. "Let me out you bitch!" She shouted as she shoved herself against the stomach walls as hard as she could, trying to force the predator to let her out. Krystal didn't pay any mind as her belly shook, her well trained stomach easily able to handle its feisty prey. There was a small pool of bile, a couple of centimetres deep at the bottom of the belly, but it was slowly getting deeper, and more potent. 

"I'm gonna get out whether you like it or not!" The intestines below gurgled as she shifted, and shoved the air inside of them around. Krystal hmmed and grinned, finally deciding to respond.

"Oh don't you worry. I always let my prey out."

The struggling in her belly ceased for a moment, before she leaned to the side and let out a short fart to illustrate what she really meant. She laughed as her prey shouted and started to kick and flail again. It would have been lovely to sit and relax for the evening while her food was churned into sludge, but she still had a mission and had already wasted enough time. Without any trouble from the weight in her gut, the vixen got to her feet. She took one last look at the wreckage, feeling over her wobbling belly before she continued on.

The doomed fox inside of her stomach occasionally threw her weight at the fleshy walls, trying to throw her off balance while she walked. Krystal didn't even break her stride, barely taking notice as her food sloshed around. The pit was steadily filling with goopy bile, and just starting to tingle a bit around Aura's rump. She managed to calm herself a bit and get her bearings, and gave up trying to blindly shove around so she could work on pushing up at the valve that guarded the esophagus. 

She tried to shove her arms up the gullet with all her might, and she tried to gently finesse her hands into the fleshy valve. No matter what she tried, she could only ever manage to get a finger inside. The acidic sludge was steadily rising around her chest, sloshing and splashing into her with every step the predator took. She could feel the skin on her rump and legs getting raw as the enzymes soaked into her flesh. She started to feel panic again as the pain slowly spread, reminding her of what the acid would do if she didn’t manage to get out. She changed tactics, and started to feel around the bottom of the stomach. It was disgusting to think about getting out of the predator through her bowels, but knew if she didn’t do anything she was going to be going through there anyways. She heard another soft *phffft!* from below as she got to work.

After nearly an hour of trekking, Krystal had finally found her target’s camp. She crouched behind the bushes, eyeing her bounty as she grabbed her staff. All she had to do was wait for the rabbit’s back to be turned, and she could dash up and hit her over the head before she had time to react. 

Her stomach continued to churn and slosh, too quietly for anybody other than her to hear. She did notice more pressure in her intestines as that vulpine she ate tried to push her way down into them The predator didn’t pay any mind as she stared intently at her target, but she suddenly felt a lot of air shift in her colon at once! She tried to clench as she felt it quickly build as her prey struggled above…

*Phfffrrrraaaaahhhp!*

The vixen’s loincloth fluttered with the force of that gust from her anus. She froze, blushing as her target stared directly at the bush she was hiding in. So much for a stealth attack.

Aura was still trying to pry open the duodenum when she was jostled and bounced by Krystal running out. Even with a full stomach the predator managed to be agile, rushing and pouncing onto her target before they could get away. Aura was squished tightly, and submerged fully into the acrid sludge as the fox pounced. She could feel squirming below, before there was a dull thud… And then nothing.

Krystal was surprised by how easy that second fight was. But after her long tussle with that mysterious fox in her gut, she wasn’t too disappointed to have lost a more exciting hunt. She thought about eating the rabbit, but didn't want to overload her gut too much. Besides, prey that didn't squirm took most of the fun out of it. She left her be and started to look around the camp for something she could take as proof of her conquest. While she was poking around the camp, she heard a sudden yelp from in her gut.

"Fuck! Get me out you bitch!" Aura was tearing up from a sudden surge of pain in her foot. The acid had been working at her paw pads long enough that one of them had begun to peel away, and let acid flow in and start attacking the raw nerves underneath. She twisted and struggled to pull it out of the bile, submerging most of her head in the process, and press it against the less wet walls of the stomach in an attempt to squeeze the enzymes out.

"Ayeeeeeee!" Krystal paused as her prey screamed again, when the entire pad peeled off. She grinned and pressed into her belly, squeezing it a bit around the digesting vixen inside. "I was thinking about burping up your air about now. But you went and blew my cover, so..." She tilted her head back, and swallowed a few gulps of air. Her esophagus squelched as the air bubbles were shoved down, and into her stomach to ensure her prey wouldn't pass out anytime soon. 

Aura was whimpering and gritting her teeth, still trying to hold her damaged paw above the acid. But she couldn't stay in this position for much longer, and she was starting to feel a similar pain in her other paw. She reluctantly lowered it, as she reached up to again try forcing her way back up the gullet. 

"P-please, let me out! I'll give you anything you want, I-I'll do anything you want!"

Krystal ignored her pleas as she looked around, finally spotting a very distinctive knife. A dagger with a ruby embedded into the handle, and some strange symbols carved around. It looked similar to the description of one of the weapons that'd been described, so she figured it'd be good enough proof. She bent over, compressing her huge stomach as she picked it up.

"Just tell me what you want!" Aura yelled, as she started to feel similar pains up her legs. "Tell me what you want, please!"

Krystal looked down to her belly again, tapping on it idly as she tried to think of a witty response. There wasn't much that came to mind, though she did feel a rumble in her lower bowels. She squatted a bit, and pushed until a *phffeeeeeerrrrt!* slipped out of her tailhole. She smiled as she got another scream in response, before she started to walk away from the camp.

Aura yelled and screamed as the acid melted sores into her flesh, allowing it to soak ever deeper into her body. It was worse around her legs that had been submerged for longer, but with enough time every part of her body felt like it was on fire. Most of her fur had come loose, and her skin was steadily turning to sludge as it digested off of her. The process of her own flesh digesting steadily produced more gas, most of which slipped down the bowels to eventually vibrate the belly as they slid out of Krystal’s anus.

"Gah, get me out of here!" She screamed as she tried yet again to force a hand back up the esophagus. She twisted and wedged it, even as the squeezing hurt her digesting hand, until she suddenly felt a sharp pain in a finger. She pulled back, but a large chunk of her index finger didn't come with it.

Krystal just idly patted her belly as she heard another screech inside of it. She pushed into her gut, eliciting another scream as her meal's soft and melting skin was pushed around. Laughing softly at her food's misfortune, as she continued on down the path.

Eventually the sun had begun to set. Aura was still kicking in Krystal's stomach as she started looking around for a place to rest, and happened to come across the clearing where that ship still lay. It had finally stopped smoldering, though there were still some mechanical sounding noises and clicks coming from inside as the various auto-repair systems still attempted to fix the various mangled components.

She spotted the flight seat that had been ejected earlier, with its parachute splayed on the ground next to it. Figuring that was as good of a place to rest as any, she settled down on the cloth, squishing her belly against the ground and hearing another yelp out of it. She yawned and stretched, and let out an *uhhrrrrp!* that tightened her stomach even more.

"I really need to rest now. But don't worry, I'm going to let out whatever's left back in your ship, alright?" She teased, shaking her own gut a bit.

Aura couldn't really respond as she sat paralyzed by the pain. Large chunks of her flesh were now completely gone, and every inch of her remaining skin was badly damaged by the enzymes. Almost every nerve below it was being directly attacked by the gastric sludge, leaving her unable to even think about anything else, let alone give any meaningful resistance. She could only grit her teeth and occasionally whimper as the predator fell asleep, beginning to snore while her stomach remained hard at work.

Krystal's stomach churned and squeezed, claiming more and more of Aura's form into the goopy sludge that surrounded her. Though blood vessels were digested away, the tight squeeze of the fleshy chamber kept her from bleeding out quickly. After over an hour, the acid had finally reached a major artery. As the vulpine lost blood, the pain finally began to go away, but she panicked as she knew what was about to come. She began to feel dizzy and light headed, as the sounds of the stomach seemed to become quieter while her consciousness slipped away.

"P-please..." She managed to utter one more time. The only response she got was a soft *Phfffeeeerrrt!* from the vixen's butt, as she took her final breath, and passed out. A few seconds later her heartbeat stopped, leaving only a lifeless husk of meat to be processed like any other meal.

Aura’s soul had been freed from its dying body, at last relieving her from the pain. She could finally think clearly again, as she realized she must be dead. She had no sense of her physical body, or anything close to a physical form anymore. No touch, sight, scent, hearing... It might’ve been terrifying if it didn’t feel so good to be free from all the horrible sensations inside of Krystal’s gut. If this had been any other death, her soul would be drifting toward the afterlife by then, but the vixen’s body wasn’t quite done with her yet. A noticeable blue glow had formed under her belly fur as it trapped her prey’s essence.

The pilot was thinking about everything that happened, before her thoughts drifted to thinking of her life in general, and everything that lead up to her being fox food. She thought about her trip out here, the station she had been on before, and why… why did she come here? Why couldn’t she remember that? She surely had a reason for being… wait, didn’t she just know where she came from a second ago? Why was the name of that place suddenly escaping her?

Dread and panic set in as she realized parts of her memory were being erased. She tried to call out for help, but had no physical form to call out with. She was desperately thinking of some way to try and save herself, only for the very act of thinking to become more and more difficult. She kept trying to repeat anything in her mind, only to suddenly forget whatever it was. Her ship, her friends, even the that terrible fox that… What did that being do to her? She could just picture them a second ago, but then could only vaguely remember she was thinking about somebody she didn’t like, before even that vague notion vanished. “Aura… Aura… Aura…” She kept thinking about the only clear knowledge left, her own name. She felt panic as that too slipped away, before her fear evaporated as well.

In just a couple of minutes, nearly all of Aura’s thoughts, dreams, desires, and memories had been reduced to a dull blue slime. Krystal’s various markings glowed brightly as that essence was absorbed while she slept, ensuring her magical powers would stay plenty fueled. Even with her physical body destroyed and her soul almost completely obliterated, she could have sworn she could hear one more physical sound nearby…

*frrrrrrrrrrhhht!*

A sparkly blue bit of wind slipped out of the vixen’s rump, with the processed remains of some of her prey’s most intimate thoughts. The glowing in her belly and around her body ceased as the very last pieces of that soul were destroyed.

The predator slept soundly as her stomach broke apart the vixen through the night. Her belly rounded out as limbs became completely detached, while bones were fully stripped of flesh as the occasional *phfffaaap!* burst out underneath her loincloth.. Eventually all that was left was bone, fur, and a bit of clothing floating around in a nutrient rich sludge. Her digestive system gurgled and glorped as the mess was steadily pumped down into the bowels to be further processed and absorbed.

Krystal slept through the loud, wet rumbles as the gallons of sludge and solid chunks were pushed through her intestines. The liquid was further refined into its baser elements, and everything of use to the vixen was absorbed as the mess was pumped through the various twists and turns in the bowels. Her gut absorbed the nutrients and fat, steadily distributing them through her body. She shifted through the night as her hips became a curvier, and her belly pudgier. The blue soul-sludge helped plump the fox up a bit as well, glorping as they pushed along with the digested meat.

With all of the nutrients slowly being absorbed from the liquid and padding the fox’s curves, all that would be left was waste. Eventually the fowl slime would begin to enter the blue fox's colon, making her rounded belly bubble as it filled the chamber. The mess began to harden, as a familiar pressure built in her backside. She still slept even as the sun began to rise, until her tailhole finally gave...

*PhhfffffffrrraaaAAAHHHHP!* A loud gust of fowl wind ripped out of the fox's tailhole. The back of her loincloth flapped for a moment in the wind, as her prey's soiled panties shot out of her rump. The noise was enough to wake her up, and she immediately felt the pressure inside.

"Ugh... I gotta shit…” She trailed off as another bit of gas loudly burst from her anus, as she felt over her larger rump. “… badly.”

Krystal stood up, her belly bouncing a bit as it rumbled, and another bit of gas slipped from her rear. She clenched her tailhole as she looked for a good spot to do the deed, spotting the ship, and remembered that teasing promise she made. She walked over to it, carefully climbing up as her rectum fought to let everything out. The cockpit was just large enough to stand in, and conveniently, there was a hole leading to some large chamber in the frame where the seat used to sit. She squatted over it, sighing as she rubbed her belly, and relaxed her anus.

Her tailhole quivered as bubble of smelly air burst out, before it began to stretch to reveal a large, tightly packed turd. She pushed her gut to help ease it out, feeling as some bits of fur or bone occasionally rubbed her sensitive sphincter on the way out. The log was almost half as long as her arm and over twice as thick, almost testing her rump's limits. But once it passed the widest point, the rest quickly squelched out and landed with a thump below.

The second immediately began to emerge a bit looser and smaller than the first. Still the fox took her time pushing it out, sighing with relief as her bowels were steadily emptied. It too quickly slipped through after the mid-way point, but didn't land below right away. One of the cups of Aura's bra was firmly embedded in it, and the other was still stuck in her rectum, leaving it dangling before a fart pushed the rest of the clothing out. Then another, still softer and loser lump of waste followed, leaving her belly mostly flat as it slid out. But there was still some solid piece in her bowels that was being stubborn. She grunted and pushed, trying to get the last of her prey out...

With one more *Frrrrrrrrrrrt!*, a solid lump fell out of Krystal's ass, and left her bowels almost. She looked back to see Aura's skull on top of the pile. She grinned, figuring it'd be a nice trophy. She took it out of the chamber, just before the hole she relieved herself into suddenly shut. She heard bubbling and grinding noises inside, before it opened back up, now empty. On the flight panel, a message was now displayed.

[BIO-RECYCLER] - 45.26 out of 47.89 Kg successfully processed. Backup battery has been replenished.

Krystal smirked at the screen, before her colon let out a low, deep rumble. She held her gut as a wet and airy *PhfffhhHHRRRRRRAP!* erupted from her anus, blowing the back of her loincloth around as a few blue wisps flew out. She squatted again in time for the gooey blue remains of her prey’s soul started to noisily flow out, and splat into the chamber below. She groaned as the sludge came out, pockets of air noisily slipping out in between those barely glowing bits. She squatted as her colon completely emptied, with one last huge fart finally signaling she was empty.

The fox looked down in the hole, raising an eyebrow as she saw the color. “Huh… I didn’t actually mean to do that.” Denying her prey an afterlife was a bit cruel, even for her. But she shrugged, and left the mess behind to be processed by the ship as she climbed out of it, carrying the trophy that was Aura’s skull over to the river to clean it.

She finally took a moment to feel over her entire body. That vixen had fattened her up a lot, She sighed, thinking about how much work she’d have to do to burning off the rest of that pilot. Even so, it was a very enjoyable experience.

“She was tasty though… I wonder if anybody like her will come looking.”

  



End file.
